This invention relates to snowboards intended for use by a single rider on a bearing surface of snow in an alpine environment. The intent of this invention is to provide a snowboard with unique and superior tracking characteristics, dampening & spring characteristics, as well as improved turning characteristics. Some of the problems of existing snowboards is their instability in a straight line, their requirement of considerable skill to turn the board proficiently, and their inability to track laterally across an incline unless they are tilted up on an outer edge. My new snowboard invention will aid the beginner and professional alike due to its improved turning and tracking characteristics.
A typical snowboard is about twelve inches wide and five to six feet in length, and has a flat bottom running surface. Most snowboards are of typical snow ski type construction and are usually one quarter to one inch thick. Usually both ends are flared upward like the tip of a snow ski. The rider's feet are held to the top of the board with straps or binding means.
Today's snowboards differ in terms of differed outer shapes; the hourglass shape is currently most popular, different tips, tails, and tops, differed dimensions, lengths, widths, and internal construction. Some designs have incorporated convex or concave curves of one means or another into their bottom surfaces, others have included additional edges other than the traditional side or perimeter edges. All snowboards have a relatively flat bottom running surface without a deviation greater than approximately one half inch.